saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tekuno (Player)
Tekuno Yazuo was one of the ten thousand people trapped in SAO by Akihiko Kayaba, and has been in various games such as SAO, ALO, OS, and Project Alicization. He's the second best friend of Kazuto Kirigaya. Tekuno was one of the ten thousand players for the world of Sword Art Online, the first ever Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game (VRMMORPG) for the NerveGear. He thus became one of the 10,000 players who were trapped in Sword Art Online, where he discovered a broken off piece of the Ruby Castle that became one of his private items, naming it the Blood Ruby. He remained a solo player for the minority of the game, willingly taking on the role of a mercenary to reduce discrimination against OP players, as well as actively taking part in Boss battles as one of the Clearers. Tekuno temporarily became a member of the Moonlit Black Cats with Kirito after helping them safely escape a dangerous dungeon, but then developed a sort of metaphysical parasite named Genkai-ten in his body. He soon became a dual player with Kirito when a fatal error resulted in the death of the other guild members, following the birth of Genkai-ten. He eventually watched Kirito put an end to the game by defeating the final boss, thus clearing the game. As Asuna and a small group of Sword Art Online survivors were not logged out from Sword Art Online in the aftermath of the incident, Kazuto began playing ALfheim Online as a Spriggan due to seeing an in-game screenshot of what resembled Asuna, and thus wanting to investigate the matter. Tekuno was a worker in Sugou's R&D division of RECT, he was originally completely unaware to Asuna being trapped, and Sugou's intent. Tekuno worked as the head researcher and the second in command of the entire division. He worked under Oberon inside Ygdrissil. After seeing an unknown trauma triggering Genkai-ten, he burst into the lab and saw the two scientists attacking Asuna. His reflexes kicked in and he murdered the scientists. He immediately began helping Asuna soon after. After the three hundred remaining captives were freed, Tekuno continued playing ALfheim Online, under new management, with his old friends from Sword Art Online, as well as new friends from ALfheim Online. After ALfheim was picked back up, Tekuno got a job in RATH, long before the time of Alicization. Personality Tekuno was originally a rather brooding and mysterious person. After meeting Kirito, he was shown to be a rather selfless and reliant person. He frequently protects his friends, and even helped Kirito murder Sugou in bloodthirsty revenge. He has subtly been shown to have very little feelings of lust, flat out saying it to Kirito in Underworld after he asked Tekuno why he's so hellbent on killing people like Raios. Tekuno also seems to be slightly paranormally bipolar. Genkai-ten frequently interrupts Tekuno's certain moments. He's been shown to be an entirely different entity from Tekuno however. Though after leaving Sword Art Online, he secretly fell in love with Kirito's cousin/sister Suguha. He never told Kirito until after meeting her and Kirito at the Congratulations party. Appearance Tekuno is usually seen as a tall boy with brown hair, blue eyes, a muscular body, and often dresses in black and red. In Sword Art Online, he usually wore a black leather jacket, a torn red shirt, metal rimmed black jeans, combat boots, and when Genkai-ten comes in, his teeth, tongue, and fingernails grow to sharp lengths. In ALfheim, he wore a cleaner red shirt, a black leather jacket with small technological gadgets, metal rimmed jeans, combat boots, and had elf ears with metal top covers. He also had a singular red high-tech eye spec on his left eye. After the game's rebranding, Tekuno lost a few gadgets, his ear covers, and some metal rims. Tekuno's Alicization body is a mix of his real body and his fairy body, but without pointy ears and wings. Background Born on December 3rd, 2006. Tekuno was originally a small and innocent child for years until he discovered the world of video games. He gradually became more and more invested in the virtual world. Once he turned fourteen, he became completely invested. Once he finally discovered the articles about SAO, he bought the NerveGear and a copy of the game before getting trapped. Chronology Aincrad Arc In the game, after being trapped, Tekuno went travelling for three hours before finding a Ruby that was broken off the castle. Once touching it, he had it transformed into a private item in his inventory, giving him code rewriting powers. He soon met Kirito and joined the Moonlit Black Cats and Genkai-ten was born. Following the two years being in SAO, he met people such as Asuna, Lizbeth, Klein, Silica and Agil. He eventually joined the group raiding the 75th floor and witnessed Kirito defeat Kayaba. Fairy Dance Days after being freed, Tekuno picked up a job at the Research and Development of RECT Progress. He soon met his boss, Sugou Nobuyuki. He hit it off with his boss, being rather friendly with the facade Sugou kept around him. After a week of working, he entered the main laboratory of Yggdrisil, misinformed about the experiments in the game. He saw Asuna being attacked by the scientists he commanded, causing him to let Genkai-ten break loose and murder the scientists. He promised something to Asuna and eventually snuck away to lead Kirito to the World Tree so he could help him reunite. After he was able to reunite Kirito, Asuna and Yui. His gut warned him before Sugou entered and began taunting him and Kirito. Seeing Sugou assault Asuna, Tekuno silently broke down before catching Sugou's fist with Genkai-ten in control. Once Sugou was ejected from the game, Tekuno interrogated him with the officers that arrested him. Alicization In Alicization Beginning, Tekuno let Genkai-ten into the real world, then dove into the Project using his connections at RATH. He ended up in a thick forest in the middle of nowhere. He left the forest and wasn't seen for weeks until one day. When Eugeo charged at Raios in the bedroom Ronye and Tietze were captive in, Tekuno kicked the door down right before Eugeo struck, gaining everyone's attention. The Ruby on his neck emitted a strange energy, as he let Genkai take control to help him find Kirito. His teeth were bloodstained, and his eyes were a bloodcurdling red. Even his stare sent Humbert into a frozen panic. After monologuing about a similar scene with Sugou and blood, he cut off Humbert's arm and sucked it dry of blood. Raios jumped for him only for him to dodge, then be saved by Kirito. After reuniting with his friend, he was arrested for violating the Index, but met up with them afterwards to see Alice. Stats Tekuno, as of Aincrad, was Level 87, wielded a Cursed Falcon, and had three skills: Code Manipulation, Phantom Reflexes, and Trauma Trigger. In ALfheim, he kept the same skills and stats but was now Level 92 due to his experience inside Yggdrisil. In Alicization, he controlled a custom Secret Move called "Freezing Punishment" which was a move where Genkai-ten would paralyze his opponents stiff with a bloodcurdling stare, then he would proceed to cut or slice his opponent into weakness with a swift blade consumed in red fire before finishing them off with a brutal slice off of one body part or more. Trivia *Tekuno has never revealed his actual first name, always going by Techno or Tekuno Yasuo. *Sugou made a long lasting scar on Tekuno, going so far as to have Raios remind Tekuno of him and proceed to grow bloodthirsty. *The Blood Ruby is based off the Phantom Ruby *Genkai-ten is considered to be a "sentient metaphysical superhuman parasite inside of Tekuno's body" Category:Character Category:SAO Player Category:Survivor of SAO Category:ALO Player Category:Protagonist Category:Unique Skill User